Real Reason?
by Crazy Dueling Dragon Snake
Summary: Takes place after Enemy at the Gate. John isn't buying what Todd said for going to them for help. Slash JohnxTodd. Yes I need mental help. R&R Oneshot


Disclaimer: Don't own Stargate at all. If I did then John would be Todd's bitch and Woolsey would have learned why in 'The Lost Tribe'. Sorry, but the way Todd put his arm around Woolsey in that episode screams prison rape to me.

Auther's note: I got the idea for this from a video on Youtube. The video is called 'Todd- Closed Friends' and is really awesome. Also, takes place after 'Enemy at the Gate'.

******************************

John stood on the balcony looking at the Golden Gate Bridge. The 'super' hive ship had been destroyed and now all that was left was finding a way to get the Atlantis base back to the Pegasus Galaxy. Which according to McKay is easier said then done. Course that was McKay speak for it might take a few months. John was fine with that though because that meant they were all on leave for a while. Which he would be enjoying it if not for one thing bothering him. The reason behind Todd coming to them about the hive ship. Todd rarely showed real interest in them when they worked together. Plus, given the past couple of times they met John was sure that Todd would have like to see them wiped out. Final getting tired of thinking about it he turned back inside and went to where Todd was being held.

He reached the holding cell quickly and stood outside the cell just looking at Todd. Todd

felt eyes on him and looked up from his sitting position on the floor. He made eye contact with

John wishing he could read the human's mind.

"Yes, Sheppard,"Todd said knowing that there had to be a reason for John to be standing outside the cell.

"Nothing...just wondering why you came to us about the hive ship being upgraded," John stated staring expressionless at Todd.

"I told you that I had no way of stopping them myself and they had turned against me," Todd said as if he had repeated it alot.

"Yeah you say that, but why? We haven't exactly been on good terms during our last couple of meetings," John said before continuing, "I would have thought you would have found someone else to help you."

"There was noone else that I could have turn to," Todd said as he stood up and strode to the side of the cell John was standing by.

"Still not buying it. What is the real reason?"John asked getting annoyed.

"No other reason," Todd replied. He then opened his mouth to say something, but shut it quickly deciding against.

Unfortunately for Todd, John did catch what he did. "What? You were about to say something else what is it?" John asked curious.

"Nothing important," Todd said sounding unwraith like for once.

"If it isn't important then tell me," John said with slight shock at how Todd sounded.

Todd looked at him with a serious look on his face before saying, "I was wondering if I could stay here at this base from time to time."

"Why?" John asked sounding even more surprised.

Todd chuckled as he shook his head. "You really want to know?" he asked.

"Yeah I do. Give me a good reason why you should get to stay here at all?"John asked seriously.

"I have a very deep respect for, Sheppard," Todd stated.

"I said a good reason, Todd," John replied with a sigh.

"You don't understand, Sheppard,"Todd said sighing. Thinking for a bit he finally said, "What I mean is....I'm not quite sure how I could put this in human terms, but I think saying that I would like for us to be 'mates' may work."

"Mates....what do you mean by...."John started asking before realizing what Todd was saying. The shocked looked would have comical under different circumstances. "Wait....you mean you like...."he said pointing between the two of them.

"If that is how you humans described it then yes. I like you," Todd said with a very wraith smile on his face.

John just stared at Todd. It was like all of his weird fantasies come true. He had a thing for the

wraith for a long time, but he wasn't ready to trust Todd again just yet. Not after Todd had stolen the Deadalus and almost killed everyone on it.

"Look....I'm flattered and really would like that, but not yet. Not after you put some of my people in danger," John said with slight anger and hurt.

"I understand, Sheppard. Thinking back on that I should have known better then to accuse you and your people of activating the Attero device intentionally," Todd admitted reluctantly.

"Todd.....are you apologizing," John asked sounding shocked. Todd respond with a glare as John smiled. "Know what...I'll talk to Woolsey if you'll say sorry,"he said with a big grin on his face.

"You cannot be serious," Todd said unsure.

"I'm completely serious. So...say it," John said smiling. Todd mumbled something which caused John to lean forward saying, "What was that?"

Sighing Todd said, "I'm sorry for stealing your ship, endangering everyone on it, and of falsely accusing you of activating the Attero device."

"See that wasn't so hard. Now I'll go talk to Woolsey and if he says yes then I'll show you my room," John said smiling before turning to leave. After he was gone a very creepy smile stretch across Todd's face as he thought of pleasurable ways of getting back at Sheppard once they were somewhere more...private.

I can't really remember what Todd had said in the episode, but I think it was something close to that. If not then just deal with it. Review please and flames will be used on the Wraith that I don't like......and Kavanagh.


End file.
